


Relief

by CompanyWithTea



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: Under 100.000, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompanyWithTea/pseuds/CompanyWithTea
Summary: An attempt at poetry while also being a vent





	Relief

Thrashing, bubbling, accusing,  
         Veins full of sadness that reflect my own words

  
Disgusted and lamenting  
         Skin Crawling, you patronize everything I attempt

  
Ridiculing, Suffocating, Tearing  
          I can’t tell you how I feel when I can’t trust myself

  
Winding, Twisting, Breaking  
          Crushing my own chances to have what I want  
Sighing and Joking

 

                _...When can I be free?_


End file.
